The 4th Quarter Quell
by monique.an
Summary: The 4th Quarter Quell: four times the tributes, four times the drama, four times the action. Who will come up victorious and win the most entertaining Hunger Games yet.
1. Quarter Quell Announcement

**The Quell Announcement.**

President Cold opened the small wooden box, the little boy proudly presented before him, Cold picked up the delicate slip of paper that was clearly marked: 4th.

He opened the folded piece of paper and read it before he brought the microphone to his lips.

'For this year's Quell, as a follow-up of the 2nd Quell where twice as many tributes participated in the games, as this is the 4th Quarter Quell, four times as many tributes will be having the honour of being in the Hunger Games, but there shall still be only one winner.'

President Cold put the microphone down and left the balcony, the Hunger Games this year are going to be very interesting.


	2. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings. **

**Elaine Glittar D1F**

Elaine let the peacekeeper inject the needle into her finger.

'Elaine Glittar' the peacekeeper mumbled looking down at the DNA, Elaine nodded and moved through, the now open, gate, she snuck one last look at her parents waiting, she was the only volunteer this year to not have any family successful in the games.

She made her way to the eighteen year olds section, this year she had the honour to volunteer for The Hunger Games, but she was chosen to volunteer last. Coralline Nimbit, District 1's escort skipped onto the stage, grinning.

'Let's get started, shall we?' she said cheerfully.

She put on the Capitol video, that we watch every year, about the Dark Days, the Rebellion, Katniss Everdeen, blah, blah, blah. Elaine didn't find explosions and shootings very interesting, in fact they only thing she knew about them, is that they lead to where she was standing, Elaine didn't think about it often but, she wouldn't be here, given one of the greatest honours possible, if there wasn't the Dark Days, sometimes she wondered why people in poorer districts hate the games so much.

Coralline switched the video off and moved over to the glass bowls.

'Let's do it the traditional way, girls first!' She stuck her pale hand into the bowl and pulled out a name.

'Saria Lloyd!'

**Shine Cyrus D1F**

Shine watched the girl walk out of the thirteen year olds section, she didn't look worried, because someone would volunteer for her and that someone would be Shine. Shine had worked just about her whole life to be a volunteer, soon a victor, she wanted to follow in her mother and cousin's footsteps, she wanted to get her own place in the Victor's Village, but most of all, she wanted the power of being successful in the games.

'I volunteer!' Shine yelled, the Saria girl, grinned, moved back to her section and sniggered with her friends, probably, not like Shine knew much about friends, she didn't like any of the other kids that lived in the Village, especially Reella. _Ugh._ Even her name made Shine flinch.

Saria and her friends started giggling; usually being reaped and then volunteered for is like a joke or a laugh in District 1. Shine had been reaped when she was twelve, she was happy enough to take the spot, but some stupid older girl took her place, but now she was the older girl and no-one would get in her way.

Shine ran up to the stage smiling brightly.

'A volunteer' Coralline smiled flipping her frizzy hair, 'What's your name, dear?'

Shine didn't liked to be called "dear" or "darling" or get greasy hair whisked into her mouth or anything like that, but she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with Coralline either, after all she would be her escort and she is from the Capitol, she had power and slaves and everything she wanted by the click of her fingers.

'I'm Shine Cyrus' Shine said as she smiled slightly and she shook the escort's hand, she tried not to squeeze it as she did and she took the first seat on the stage, proud to the be the first volunteer from her district.

**Reella Ceronia D1F**

Reella thought that Shine was rather scary, she always trained alone at the academy and she would growl if anyone came near, even at her own home she didn't s soften, not even in front of her own mother, she would even roar at her, but she was still chosen to volunteer first, Reella grit her teeth, she knew she was the best girl at the Academy, just because Shine seemed more furious and mean, doesn't mean she can kill better than Reella. Plus, most of Reella's family were victors: her mother, her father, her sister and her grandaunt, Muriel.

Reella went through ten years of waking up at 5am, rubbing painful heat oil on her back, intense training, 50 kilometre runs twice a day, competitions and fights at the Academy and Reella had never touched anything sugary in her entire life.

Coralline walked over to the bowls, Reella couldn't help but tingle with excitement, she didn't bother to look for her family, she knew that they would smiling proudly no matter what.

Coralline pulled out another name from the glass bowl. 'Are-'

'ME!' Reella screamed 'ME! I VOLUNTEER!' She pushed through her section, knocking several girls over and scuffing up their dresses and she bounded up the stairs to the stage, immediately shaking Coralline's hand.

'I'm Reella Ceronia' Reella said loudly, grinning a huge grin to the cameras and the rest of her district.

Coralline laughed nervously 'Thank you, Reella' then she turned to speak to the audience 'She's quite fast, isn't she?' A few people laughed.

Reella sat on the second seat and shook Shine's hand, Shine squeezed her hand quite hard, Reella wasn't really surprised or hurt, she was used to her trainer squeezing her fists, one of the warm-ups she did as a kid, her father even used that method at home. That reminded her, she waved to her family in the audience, they looked proud, they should be.

**Janessa Setori D1F**

Janessa fixed her hair, she hadn't been more excited in her whole life, she couldn't believe her dream was coming true, she felt all warm and bubbling with excitement on the inside, but she wanted to remain as calm as possible, she didn't want to come out all embarrassing like the last girl, something Ceronia. She fanned her face, no way would she want to look red in front of all the cameras; she didn't want to be known as a tomato.

Janessa lived in the Victor Village with her mother, stepfather and sister, her older sister was the only victor in the family, she won about 8 years ago, her real father had died in the Games months before she was born, she didn't miss him, well only because she'd never meet him, he didn't even sound like a nice guy, by her mother's stories. Janessa was going to be the second Setori to be a victor and her family would be richer than ever.

Janessa smiled, it was her turn to volunteer now.

Coralline picked out another name.

'Eerie Jelts!'

A thin girl with long jet black hair came out of the sixteen year olds section, she was trembling. _What is she worrying about? I'm going to volunteer._ Janessa thought, making sure her dress was straight and her hair clips weren't falling off. She suddenly felt scared. Janessa hesitated, if she lost this, she would be dead, gone, her family would go hysteric. Just about everyone was looking at her now, she tried to act as relaxed and cool as the first girl, but her heart was pumping harder than ever before.

'Any volunteers?' Coralline asked looking out at the audience.

_C'mon Janessa! _She took all of her courage and walked out of her section. Janessa raised her hand, 'I volunteer!'

A now red-faced, Eerie Jelts breathed a sigh of relief and ran back to her spot in the crowd. Janessa walked onto the stage, hiding her shivers.

'I'm Janessa Setori' she smiled, shaking Coralline's hand, she gave the crowd a warm smile, a few people whistled, probably her family and friends and she sat down next to that Ceronia.

'Fay Stunners!' Coralline exclaimed.

'I volunteer as tribute.' Elaine Glittar stepped out of eighteen year olds section; Janessa and Elaine were good friends at the academy, they often trained with each other and helped next other where they had trouble, too bad one of them would have to go down.

**Jaden Tarene D1M **

Jaden stared at the stage, the four girls were completely different, the first girl was scary-looking, the next girl looked really overexcited, the Setori girl was pretty and calm and the last girl looked like she couldn't care less about anything. Jaden turned and waved at his sister, Jiare, she was a past victor, so was his grandfather, Jiare winked at him.

Jaden knew he would win, he has trained the best out of all the volunteers and he would get many, many sponsors because of his charm and good looks. Soon enough, he would be back home in his own house in the Victor Village, not having to break another sweat for the rest of his life.

Jaden noticed a lot of people staring at him, almost everyone in 2 knew who he was and knew that he was volunteering, after all he was the brother of the famous Jiare, the victor of the 99th Hunger Games. Jaden always wanted the type of fame Jiare received, fans were always waiting at her doorstep for an autograph or at least a smile. Jiare said fans were hard work, but Jaden would be prepared, after all he was very laidback.

Coralline picked four pieces of paper from the next glass bowl, she probably couldn't be bothered walking back and forth anymore, Jaden couldn't blame her, back in the Capitol, she probably even had someone to walk for her.

'Now for the boys!' she beamed, she read the first name 'Joren Hanish!' A puny boy came out of the twelve year old section, Jaden felt like laughing. _Imagine him representing District 1 in the games,_ he thought. The boy looked around nervously, obviously scared since Jaden hadn't volunteered for him yet. Jaden waited for the kid to walk onto the stage before he would save him, kind of like a superhero.

'I will volunteer!' he yelled heroically, pushing his way to stage, the boy, nearly in tears ran back to his section and Jaden took the stage. Jaden could see everyone clapping in cheering. _Thank you my peasants._

'Jaden Tarene' he quickly told Coralline and he went to introduce himself to the girls.

**Harrison Deronie D1M**

Harrison glared at Jaden. _What a show off_, he thought. Even the girls were rolling their eyes. Harrison shook Jaden out of his mind as he spotted Braydon, his best mate; they were both chosen to volunteer for the games, after the "heroic" Jaden, of course. Harrison's plan was to eliminate all the non-careers, then eliminate the careers, except for Braydon, pretend to go kill himself, quickly sneak around and kill Braydon from behind. _Sorry Braydon, but one of us has to die._

Harrison's plan was brilliant; he always had a thing for coming up with plans, when there were team fights at the Academy he was always the one to come up with the winning tactics. Harrison would be back home with Lottie in no time, lucky for him, she wasn't a career, so they wouldn't have to compete against each other.

Coralline read the next name 'Royce Changler' Harrison didn't bother to see who he was volunteering for.

'I volunteer!' he yelled, he grinned at Braydon and made his way to the stage.

Coralline smiled 'And what's your name?'

Harrison had already shaken Coralline's hand and he was comfortably seated next to Jaden.

'Deronie, Harrison Deronie.' Harrison said proudly, he felt different, more confident probably, already the games changed his attitude, Harrison liked this new attitude.

**Braydon Nevel D1M **

Braydon noticed something different in Harrison, he looked sneakier, more ready, more confident than before, but still, he was Braydon's best friend and would still let Braydon win, he swore he would. Braydon was a winner no matter what, he would be charming for the interviews, get sponsors, do well in the games and come home to his victor father, victor mother and victor brother and even if Harrison, for some reason wanted to change his mind, he would be dead by the time he finished telling Braydon. Braydon smiled evilly.

_And Harrison thought he was the master of plans. _Braydon smirked, he couldn't wait to spear the hearts of all the other tributes, betray his allies near the end of the games and rise as the victor and swoop up Lottie, Harrison's.

'Mason Rard!' Coralline exclaimed, throwing the third slip of paper away.

'I volunteer!' yelled another voice, Braydon saw that Lec guy running onto the stage. He felt furious; he was meant to volunteer; now he was going to seem like the weakest, "the last one", he won't get as many sponsor gifts; people won't admire him as much.

Braydon wanted to strangle Lec. _Stupid old Lec!_ Lec and Braydon's fathers had been friends for as long as he could remember, but Lec and he were archenemies, Lec always had to ruin Braydon's plans, fun and EVERYTHING. Braydon could feel heat rising up inside of him, he was going to burst any minutes now.

'Um dude, you're red' a boy nearby said, looking at him awkwardly. Braydon was too focussed on mentally killing Lec to notice the boy's comment.

Lec sat down next to Harrison, looking a bit guilty. Braydon wouldn't feel guilty when he would kill Lec in the arena.

Braydon tried to calm down. He turned around and looked for his family, he spotted his father looking angrily at him, Braydon sighed, he wasn't getting the best of luck today, hopefully things would start going uphill from here.

**Lec Lainier D1M**

Lec immediately regretted volunteering when he shouldn't have; Braydon Nevel was glaring at him, but he got too excited and he couldn't wait any longer, plus Lec knew he was better than Braydon, Braydon deserved to be last, he was the weakest, but at the end of the day or rather at the end of the next month, Lec would be the victor and coming home, rich and famous and maybe Starissa might like him again, but even if she didn't, Lec would have plenty other admirers.

Speaking of Starissa, he spotted her in the girls' eighteen year old section, she was wearing his favourite dress, but she was looking at someone, Lec couldn't see who, he tried to get her attention, but she was too focussed on whatever she was looking at. _Oh well_. There'll be plenty of Starissas at the Capitol.

'Cory Fitzgerald' Coralline said as she tossed the piece of paper behind her shoulder.

'I VOLUNTEER! I'M BRAYDON NEVEL' Braydon yelled, still glaring at Lec, he stormed onto the stage. Braydon grabbed the microphone off Coralline 'Just to let everyone know I was meant to volunteer third not LAST!' He threw the microphone to the floor and sat down, refusing to shake anyone's hand.

_Oh no, he lost it._ Lec tried not to make eye contact with Braydon, but he couldn't pretend not to notice Braydon's angry eyes staring right at him.

'BOOOOO' yelled a voice from the crowd. Lec couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Braydon, he would probably get lots of hate and lose heaps of sponsors. Braydon yelled an insult back.

Lec rolled his eyes. _He's got anger issues._

Coralline picked up the microphone and brushed it clean 'Ha ha yes, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

_Yeah, have a nice Hunger Games, Braydon. NOT._


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings.**

**Nathalisa Vuron D2F**

Nathalisa walked into the eighteen year olds section with Sandreya, her best friend, she had failed to be a volunteer, but Nathalisa had succeeded. They took their seats next to another girl from the academy, _Aleena_, Nathalisa thought her name was.

Nathalisa's mother was a victor many years ago and soon Nathalisa would be too, she had trained since she was 12 at the Academy, she had many medals and trophies and in other words more skill in the games.

A lady with puffy blue hair and very tanned skin strolled onto the stage and taped her microphone.

'Ahem! I am Kellie Kluster, District 2's new and brilliant escort' she said, twirling a strand of her horrid hair around her finger. Nathalisa could tell she was very full of herself by the way she told the crowd how brilliant and talented she was. _Ugh, I'm definitely not like her_, she thought.

Nathalisa was often called selfish, mean and others, she wasn't quite sure why, maybe because they was jealous of her looks and skills.

Nathalisa turned and whispered things to Sandreya as Kellie switched on the Capitol video. Sandreya came from a big family, Sandreya didn't have much time to improve on her looks and train a lot at the Academy, she had come 8th though.

'I'm so talented, fantastic and of course, beautiful, I'm so going to win the games' Nathalisa could see that Sandreya didn't agree.

'She's just jealous' she said under her breath.

Kellie pulled out the first slip of paper 'This year's first female tribute is... Azora Edwin!' Kellie scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it off stage. Nathalisa didn't hesitate at all.

Nathalisa called out 'I volunteer!'

**Aleena De Deris D2F**

Aleena watched as Nathalisa pranced onto the stage, to Aleena, Nathalisa was a horrifying monster that just wears a lot of makeup.

'I'm Nathalisa Amazing Vuron!' she said into Kellie's microphone.

Kellie had a puzzled look on her face 'Your middle name is Amazing?'

Nathalisa smiled a silly smile 'It's pronounced AM-MAR-ZEN' then she went and sat down on the first seat. Aleena rolled her eyes; she was honesty really silly sometimes.

Aleena didn't have any victors in her family; she would be the first De Deris to come home from successful from the games. Aleena's mother never really liked the idea of her volunteering for the Hunger Games, but her father was extremely keen on it.

Aleena had trained long and hard, everyday for the past 8 years of her life, she deserved to be first but somehow, Nathalisa managed to come up on top, maybe because the trainer, Keye, liked Nathalisa, but who likes Nathalisa?

Aleena turned around and saw her father smiling at her proudly, her mother was scowling and whispering things to her father and Aleena's 11 year old sister, Allora, was smiling brightly and mouthing 'Good luck!'

She had already begun training; hopefully in the future Aleena's sister would win too.

Kellie picked out another slip of paper, before she could read out the name...

'I volunteer as tribute' Aleena said plainly as she walked up to the stage.

She stopped by Kellie. 'It's Aleena De Deris' and she sat down next to Nathalisa who was mumbling her full name over and over. _This reaping better finish quickly, I can't take hearing "The Wonderful Nathalisa Amazing Vuron" anymore, _Aleena thought.

Kellie pulled another slip of paper from the glass bowl, but a strong gust of wind blew it from her hand to somewhere around the Justice Building. Aleena couldn't help but laugh as the wind made Nathalisa hair wind up around her face and her dress was attacked by leaves.

**Veria Maturny DSF**

_Well, District 2 is certainly normal,_ Veria thought sarcastically, Natha-loser is too selfish to notice she's being totally embarrassing and ruining District 2's reputation and Aleena is just heartless, she once accidently stuck a spear in the trainer's arm and didn't bother to help him. _Aleena is okay, Nathalisa is one I really don't like_, Veria thought.

Even though Veria was chosen to volunteer third, she knew she was far by the strongest, Veria was shocked when Nathalisa's name was announced to volunteer first, she felt like choking Keye, the trainer, she was also surprised that Ellis Corese was chosen to volunteer LAST. Everyone liked Ellis, she was pretty, strong and she just had a really bubbly personality. Veria and Ellis got along well at the Academy, but it was just a shame that Veria would have to kill her in the arena.

Veria's grandaunt was a victor, she won by ripping everyone's throats apart with her teeth, Veria had watch heaps of videos about her at the Academy, even though Veria preferred to stab people with knives rather than eat their throats, but she was going to kill everyone just like her grandaunt.

A peacekeeper had recovered the lost paper and handed it to an annoyed Kellie Kluster, _more like Kellie Klutz_, Veria smirked.

'Allie Corese!' a small girl emerged from the fourteen year olds section, she looked quite happy as she walked up the steps to the stage. That was Ellis' little sister.

Veria raised an eyebrow, usually kids weren't that happy to walk up onto the stage, Veria had been reaped once, but she wasn't exactly ecstatic, she let the older girl volunteer for her, only because she would be 18 the year of the Quell and that she wanted more training.

'Volunteers?' Kellie asked looking at the girls in Veria's section; Veria had nearly forgotten that it was her turn. Veria waved her hand.

'Me' she beamed and she quickly bounced up the steps, the Allie girl sulked down the stairs and back to her section, giving Ellis a strange look.

'I'm Veria Maturny' Veria smiled at Kellie, Kellie nodded and shook Veria's hand, scratching Veria with her claw-like nails, Veria she sat down next to Aleena, feeling the urge to kill already.

**Allie Corese D2F**

Allie made her way back to her section, she nearly shook Kellie's hand,_ darn_, she thought. She turned around, Ellis, her older sister winked at her, she's the fourth volunteer, but this was Allie's plan. She took heaps of tesserae so her name would be pulled out of the glass bowl, so she wouldn't have to volunteer and her father would be sympathetic to her, instead of furious, he thought she was too young to go into the games, but it was her dream to. Ellis would pretend to fall sick as soon as Allie's name was called, so she wouldn't have to go through shame for the rest of her life, the plan was brilliant.

Allie had tried different plans the last two years, but some stupid older girl always took her spot, Allie always wondered why a little kid couldn't volunteer, Allie was far better than most of the eighteen year olds, she could spear her target from miles and miles away, but still Keye wouldn't let her volunteer at her age.

Kellie slowly picked a slip 'Allie Corese!' someone people gasped, Allie pretended to look scared, but it was hard to contain her excitement, she was reaped again and just on cue Ellis fell onto the floor.

Ellis lay on the floor; Allie had to admit Ellis looked like she really did faint.

Allie walked up to the stage, pretending to look sad, but it was difficult to keep an upset face, she was going into the games!

Kellie shook Allie's hand, it official, she was now a tribute. Allie sat in the fourth chair and grinned and she spotted peacekeepers carrying "sick" Ellis away. Ellis winked again.

'May I present to you this year's District 2 female tributes, Nathalisa, Aleena, Veria and Allie!' The audience clapped, but Allie could see her parents nearly in tears. _Sorry Mum and Dad, but I'm following my dream_, Allie smiled.

**Freyton Termaine D2M **

Freyton smiled as the peacekeepers carried out Ellis Corese, he really liked her and was glad she wasn't going into the games, because he was and he was going to win and come back home and Ellis would realise how awesome he was and everything will get better from there. Freyton couldn't help but plan his whole life now, he could die in the games, but there was a very thin chance, he was chosen to volunteer first which meant he was the strongest and the best killer.

'Benny Wanter' Kellie called 'Benny Wanter!'

'I volunteer!' Freyton yelled and he ran up onto the stage.

Kellie raised an eyebrow 'Name?'

Freyton looked straight at the cameras 'Freyton Termaine'

Kellie rolled her eyes 'Take a seat.'

Freyton sat down next to Ellis' sister and whispered 'Does Ellis like me?'

Allie turned around, surprised 'Who are you?' Freyton sunk back into his chair. She didn't even know who Freyton was.

'Freyton, you?'

'Allie...' she replied and she turned around again. Then Freyton came up with a brilliant idea.

'Hey' he whispered to Allie 'Want to be an alliance?'

Allie shook her head 'I'm going to be in the Career pack.'

Freyton grinned 'I am too, but when it gets smaller we'll split away from them and eliminate everyone'

Allie nodded 'I guess that works.'

Freyton grinned evilly, Ellis would be so happy that he would be allying with her little sister.

**Troy Serman D2M**

Troy spotted that Freyton guy talking to Ellis' little sister, Allie, Allie looked like she didn't wanna talk and as usual talkative Freyton got into conversation.

Troy was chosen to volunteer second, which is quite an honour is District 2, but Troy wasn't sure why Freyton was chosen to go first, his aim was terrible, he was weak and he had no skill, he wasn't close to Keye, the trainer, or Marsha, the work experience girl.

Troy's family was filled with unsuccessful tributes who had lost their lives in the games, in fact Troy was born in the middle on the 82nd Hunger Games, just before his mother died, he remembered seeing a hovercraft take him away and back to District 2, right into his father's hands, his father said Troy was lucky that the game makers didn't just kill him on the spot, but Troy would never forget the terrified face of his mother.

He was going to avenge his mother and bring back victory and show his father he could win the games, his father always doubted him, his mother's side of the family was filled with bad Hunger Games luck. His older cousins lost their lives in the games, a few of his uncles and aunties and two of his grandparents, lucky his father never wanted to become a career, otherwise Troy wouldn't be here right now-

Kellie Kluster had already called out a name.

'I VOLUNTEER!' Troy yelled, trying to act hero-like.

'Um...' Keinan Scott, a friend of Troy's from the Academy spoke 'you were reaped...'

Troy instantly felt like an idiot, one of the most important things about being a career is that you have to listen and focus at all times, Keye would be face palming right now.

Troy ran up the stairs to the stage, Kellie didn't really look impressed as she shook Troy's hand. Troy nodded and sat down next to Freyton, he'd already stuffed up and his journey to the games had only just begun.

**Keinan Scott D2M**

Keinan was finding it hard not to laugh, Troy had volunteered for himself, Keinan figured he wasn't really listening, but Keinan had to admit he wasn't really focusing as well, until he saw Kellie grab another slip of paper out of the glass bowl.

Keinan came from a big family of determined children to win the Hunger Games, so far he'd lost a brother and sister, but one sister returned victorious, Bellara, about 5 years ago, she won the games after a volcano took out the rest of the tributes, luckily she was hiding near a large lake and she had received a great sponsor gift, an automatic parachute, she could fly whenever she wanted, everyone in District 2 pitched in a fair amount of money to get it for Bellara.

Keinan was glad his sister was a mentor this year; his sister had basically taught Keinan everything she knew about the arena and the games.

Keinan's younger brother Rosh had come 9th placing at the Academy, well he was only 16 and his sister Lireva had come 6th, she did pretty well considering she was only 14 years old. Keinan's other sister Tera, didn't want to be in the games, Dad respected her choice and didn't force her to train at the Academy.

Kellie Kluster was fidgeting around in the glass bowl, mumbling about how she will pick up the piece of paper if it felt right.

Keinan knew the Victor Village was fancy compared to the rest of 2, but the Capitol would be ten times as classy.

Finally Kellie pulled out a name 'Windsor Fort!' a fifteen year old emerged from his section. _There wasn't any need to move Windsor. _

'I volunteer!' Keinan exclaimed, making his way to the stage.

**Chade King D2M**

Chade watched as Keinan shook Kellie's hand and sat down next to that Troy guy, Chade lived near the Victor Village, he often saw Keinan and Freyton training in the Victor Park, with the most expensive knives and spears, while Chade didn't practise outside of the Academy, he preferred to spend his time researching edible flora and fauna, muttations, games in the past and of course the winning tactics of the past victors.

Chade's older sister, Kassa thought the games were the most meaningless sport there was, Chade knew she had a phobia for death, when Clitty, Kassa's old cat, died she went mad and he was just a stupid cat with only three legs.

From Chade's research the most common winning tactic was to work in the career pack then kill them all, Chade liked the idea of betrayal, but he didn't think he would go with it, he was picked to volunteer last which meant he was the weakest and wouldn't receive as many sponsor gifts as the others, so it would be the best if he stuck with them til someone else decided to break up the pack. So right now Chade's plan was winging it, which didn't surprise him, he was used researching and coming up with a plan, but just winging it in the end, hopefully he wouldn't be like this in the arena.

Kellie finally pulled out another slip of paper 'Te-'

'I volunteer!' Chade interrupted, he waved to his family in the audience as he walked onto the stage.

'Chade King' Chade told Kellie, he leaned into the microphone 'Or King Chade' and he went and sat comfrontly next to Keinan. When did he become so cheesy?

'I present you Nathalisa Vuron, Aleena De Deris, Veria Maturny, Allie Corese, Freyton Termaine, Troy Serman, Keinan Scott and King Chaaaade!' Kellie rejoiced 'And may the odds be EVER in your favour!'

_Yep, the odds are definitely in my favour. _Chade thought, smirking.


End file.
